


An Carter sick day

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Carter & Brian [1]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Carter catches his first cold since him and Brian have been together for months, Brian has an Kink.Which is sneezing.Luckily Carter has plenty of that.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Carter Verone
Series: Carter & Brian [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947271
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	An Carter sick day

"HehNnxt!!!".

The bed shook as Brian slowly came to his sleep broken eyes blinking in the dark at the forgin sound, he could feel Carter shifting around on his side of the bed.

Which was unusual.

As rhey usually slept cuddled up.

Shifting on his side towards his lover Brian heard the sound again, this time an soft breath of air almost sounding like an ahh at the end.

"Carter?". Brians tone soft reaching out to touch his lovers back. "Are you ok?".

The body stiffened under his hand, followed by shifting and an soft sniff.

"Im fine". Came the tired reply. "Dont worry about it".

Frowning in the dark Brian reached out feeling his way to his lovers forehead. 

He was burning up.

Hiding was forgotten as the other male let out an soft sigh leaning into the cool touch, that felt amazing on his heated forehead. His breath hitched eyes fluttering in the dark not like you could see them.

An hand startling Carter reached out putting an finger underneath his nose, prompting Carter to sigh, body slumping. Relief at not worsening his already pounding headache.

Scooting close his secret reveled anyway he pressed his nose into the hand, scrubbing into it to stop the persistent tickle. An soft chuckle came next to him as gentle fingers took his nose into his hand.

With skill they rubbed then until the sneeze started to disappear, soft blissful noises coming from Carter at the itch taken care of.

"You're sick". Brian's tone soft as he tugged the older male closer. "How long did you exactly think you could hide this from me?". 

"Certianlly longer then I did". Carter grumbled snuggling into Brian's neck. "Im not one to show weakness you know that".

"I know". Brians tone soft massaging Carter's neck who groaned leaning into the touch. "But you got me now and I am going to take care of you".

"I guess i should call off work tommrow?" Came an tired amused voice.

"Absolutely".


End file.
